


Weekend Away

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They're at the cabin at the lake again.  Somehow it's only the three of them, no menfolk or children whatsoever.  Trina doesn't question it, nor does she exactly mind.





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



> Date Written: 6-7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 1053  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: calliatra  
> Prompt: "This… isn’t what I expected."  
> Summary: They're at the cabin at the lake again. Somehow it's only the three of them, no menfolk or children whatsoever. Trina doesn't question it, nor does she exactly mind.   
> Spoilers: Post-series AU, but consider everything we know in canon to be up for grabs… Except for Trina's pregnancy.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Swingtown," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Paramount Network Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Swingtown," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This started out with the prompt "This… isn’t what I expected[,]" and the idea of the three friends heading back to the cabin by the lake. I also kind of used the prompt of _Summer’s over; now comes the fall_ , though that's not as blatant here maybe. I intended for this to be a fun little getaway for the three friends, but then my muses decided to make it a bit shippier than that. I have a feeling there may be more coming from this particular AU at some point down the line.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl is my beta babe. All remaining errors are due to my own stubbornness…

"This… isn't what I expected."

They're at the cabin at the lake again. Somehow it's only the three of them, no menfolk or children whatsoever. Trina doesn't question it, nor does she exactly mind. After her pregnancy scare and with Tom working more hours on the coveted Tokyo run, she's been caught up in finding ways to get meaning in her life. In fact, she's taken to her photography than ever before. It gives her something to do and takes her mind off of the existential crisis she knows she's floundering through. She'd consider therapy, but she's not sure--

"Well, what were you expecting, Trina?" Janet's voice pulls her from her contemplations. "It's not like a lot of people will come here as much after Labor Day weekend."

"Unless there's some sort of Indian summer," Susan chimes in as she comes up behind them, arms laden down with the last of the grocery bags. "Do you remember that year we had that heat wave in late October? Everybody was scrambling out here for a last weekend on the lake and Halloween be damned?"

Janet laughs and grabs one of the bags from Susan before ushering Trina inside. "Of course, I remember. The boys were livid that they couldn't wear their costumes and go trick or treating. We had to promise them each at least ten dollars' worth of candy to get them to shut up about it."

"Fifteen. And you didn't have two kids to do that with."

Trina finds herself falling into the easy cadence of her friends' banter. She settles on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her, feeling slightly out of place as the two of them move around the cabin with the ease of long friendship. Their easy laughter eases some of the bands of stress around her chest, and her eyes drift shut as she rests her head on the back of the couch. _Just for a moment_ , she thinks with a smile.

*****

"Trina?"

"Hmm?" She squints blearily at Janet. "Wha-happ'n?"

"You fell asleep on us while we were putting up the groceries."

Trina yawns and moves to sit up again, wincing at the crick in her neck. She tries to crack it, hoping to alleviate the pain, instead only exacerbating it. A pair of gentle, warm hands land on her shoulders, making her stiffen reflexively.

"Hey, Trina, it's okay." It's Susan behind her, hands beginning to massage slowly. "Just relax and let me show you what I've learned over the last few months since meeting you."

"Mmm, that feels good," Trina replies, head lolling forward. She notes the soft jazz playing in the background and smiles. She blinks when she feels a hand on her knee, a curious smile aimed at Janet.

"Stretch out your legs and let me get your feet." There's a teasing smirk playing at Janet's lips. "Unless you're ticklish?" Trina shakes her head and shifts to let her feet settle in Janet's lap. "Good. You just rest. When he was home the last time and we had that cookout at your house, Tom mentioned you've been getting your headaches more. Have you seen your doctor about that?"

"It's nothing that a little aspirin and sleep can't help, though this massage you're both giving me sure helps. You may put me back to sleep." She notices a look in Janet's eyes, but it passes before she can fully place it. And then Susan's hands shift up to press at a spot at the base of her skull, making her moan and shiver. "Oh god, right there!" Both women chuckle at her response, but she doesn't care. They're making her feel incredible, and that's all that matters to her.

"Hey," Janet says, gently patting her calf. "Why don't we get you into the bedroom for the rest of this massage? That way, if you fall asleep on us again, you're already in bed and we won't have to wake you."

Trina smiles and nods, letting them help her to her feet and guide her into the bedroom. Janet turns down the covers, and she face plants into the center of the bed, arms and legs outstretched. In no time, both Janet and Susan return to massaging recalcitrant muscles into submission, and Trina feels herself floating on a cloud of contentment.

*****

The first time Trina makes conscious note of the world around her, she's still lying face down in the middle of the bed. Only this time, she's completely naked, save for her panties, and utterly relaxed with a warm body on either side of her. It takes a moment to recognize Susan sprawled half-across her back, almost possessively. Janet lies to her right, facing Trina on her side. After a few seconds to determine her bladder isn't responsible for waking her, she lets her eyes drift shut again. Only belatedly, just as sleep overtakes her again, does she realize she feels exactly as she has in the past after a full night of lovemaking.

The next time consciousness rears its ugly head, it is her bladder that's responsible. She stumbles drunkenly toward the bathroom, thanking whatever deity is in charge of getting Susan to stop sleeping on top of her. Trina nearly falls asleep on the toilet, barely managing to stay awake enough to finish up and shuffle back to bed. She stops as she sees her friends have gravitated toward the center of the bed; no doubt seeking each other's warm to replace hers. But they're… _kissing_? She must make some sort of sound because, as one, they pull back from the kiss to offer her lazy smiles.

"Come back to bed, Trina," Susan says, voice raspy with sleep. "The sun's not even up yet."

"We'll explain later," Janet adds, holding out a hand toward her. "Sleep now."

Without thought, Trina climbs back into bed, this time settling on her back between them. Janet and Susan move closer, resting their heads on her shoulders, and she settles her arms around them as if this is natural. Trina wants to know more about the kiss she just witnessed, but the bed, her friends, and her body conspire against her curious mind. 

"Not gonna let you forget," she mumbles, eyes already drifting shut again.

"We know," is the twin reply just before she's asleep again.


End file.
